


I'll Save My Beloved One

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Hint of Gender Bender, M/M, OOC, Overprotective, SPOILER ALERT!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun’s point of view in episode 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Save My Beloved One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V © Takahashi Kazuki & Naohito Miyoshi  
> Story © Gia-XY
> 
> Warning:  
> SPOILER ALERT, Fanon, OOC, hint of gender bender, Overprotective!Shun, Some non-formal language, Vocabulary Crisis, Author has a bad English, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

_Yes, I can sense it …. She’s in trouble …._ He open his closed eyes, then put his duel disk on. Yes, he, Kurosaki Shun, he placed a card on his duel disk, then a green bird alike robot monster summoned behind him. Yes, that enough. He’s ready to save her ….

Less than a minutes later, red eyed boy with tomato alike hair came and run into the alleyway where Shun was standing. Panic expression looked all over that boy face. A smile then painted behind the scarf that hid Shun’s face.

 _There she is …,_ Shun thought. But, Shun’s smile then disappeared when he saw some people who came and chased after that red eyed boy.

 _LDS …._ Shun gritted his teeth. Why does LDS always make problem with him all time?!

 _They involved Yuuya!_ Shun thought. Then, he smirked under his scarf. What a coincidence? This a good opportunity actually. He can help his beloved Sakaki Yuuya as he kicked LDS’ members ass.

That boy, Sakaki Yuuya, then run and passed Shun.

“Eh …?” Realized that there are a man standing in that alleyway before he came, Yuuya stopped and turned his head with confusion. He saw Shun standing there, ready to duel with three LDS’ member who chased after Yuuya.

“What on earth is going on here?!” Shouted Yuuya in reflex because of his confusion. Shun still smirked. Yes, no matter what, even Yuuya didn’t know him, Shun will always help Yuuya. Always …. Because, Yuuya is his beloved one …, that already had disappeared one time and Shun has failed to protect.

_LDS, just you see, what will happen because you interfered my beloved one again this time …._

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, Shun, WHO ARE YOU ACTUALLY?!


End file.
